


Year of Prompts 2021

by espritneo



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritneo/pseuds/espritneo
Summary: 3: (pairing) Dinozzo/Daniel Jackson4: (word) between (The Matador)5: time traveler's wife scenario (Dinozzo/Potter)6: (pairing) Sherlock/Watson7: jaguar (SGA)8: (word) skirt (The Matador)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, James Bond & Alec Trevelyan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, julien noble/carolyn 'bean' wright/danny wright, tony dinozzo/daniel jackson, tony dinozzo/harry potter
Kudos: 4





	1. (word)Tilt: Goldeneye (Alec&James)

It’s the strawberry girl’s fault. That flash of red hair through the chopper catches his attention so completely, he let his hands slip.

He’s stunned, dizzy. The world tilts and suddenly he’s at the mercy of gravity, swinging helplessly in mid-air. His eyes seek out a fixed point for his confused brain and there’s James, angry and grimly holding on with both hands.

James’ grip on his leg is the only thing keeping him from shattering on the metal hundreds of feet below them.

Their eyes meet. He can see his old friend behind the anger. Alec imagines being saved.


	2. (Song title) My Worst Fear: Vampire Diaries/Originals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (song title) My Worst Fear, Klaus/Karoline (Vampire Diaries/The Originals)

She never expected to land in New Orleans so soon. And she’d have continued to avoid the city for a few lifetimes if her mother wasn’t in trouble. 

She knocked on the mansion door and assumed her most confident pose.

And fought to keep her composure when faced with familiar blond curls and amused blue eyes. Klaus’ surprise morphed into a leer. “What a lovely surprise, Caroline.”

“Cut the crap. Dad’s kidnapped mom. I need your help.”

Klaus sobered and opened his arms. “Anything, Caroline. I’m yours, remember?”

Relieved, Caroline hugged him tightly. She missed his smirk of utter satisfaction.


	3. (pairing)Dinozzo/Daniel Jackson (NCIS, Stargate SG-1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing prompt: Dinozzo/Daniel Jackson (NCIS, Stargate SG-1)

“Are you sure about this, Tony?” Gibbs asked from the door.

Tony kept packing. “What’s there to think about? Colorado’s got snow, mountains, less traffic. I can open up the engine on those highways.”

“Tony.”

“Cheyenne mountain’s a nice place. The CO gave me the tour and you know they always shove that as far down the chain of command as it’ll go. Plus, Daniel’s there. Who wouldn’t want to see that adorable face every day?”

“I’m gonna miss you, sport. That’s all. Won’t be the same here.”

“See that’s the difference, Gibbs. I’m not gonna miss any of you.”


	4. (word)between: The Matador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: between (The Matador)

He hadn’t really lied about being a cheerleader. High school was time better forgotten. He’d been the odd lad out in primary because he took dance after class. And then his da’ transferred to America and took the lot of them, him included, and from that point on, he was caught between one world and another. Popular with the other cheerleaders, bullied by the football players. Too good for the misfits, too different to fit with the cool kids. He dropped out and found a way that suited him and it was lonely. Always between one world and the next.


	5. time traveler's wife scenario (Dinozzo/Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time traveler's wife scenario (Dinozzo/Harry Potter, NCIS & Harry Potter)

“Hello, young Harry.”

Harry stared fixedly at his hand-me-down shoes. Uncle Vernon will be angry, he thought. I mustn’t draw attention.

But - “You know my name.”

“I’m your best friend, silly. Of course I know your name.”

“But I’ve never met you in my life!”

“We’re meeting now!” The light haired giant with the sunshine smile extended his hand. “Name’s Tony. Trust me, we’re friends. One day, we’ll get married.”

Harry giggled and made a face. “Gross! How long have we been friends?”

“Let’s see. 5 years for me and for you, thirty years and five minutes, twenty seconds.”


	6. pairing prompt: sherlock/watson (RDJ Sherlock Holmes movies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing prompt: Sherlock/Watson (RDJ movies)

The coast was clear and a human-shaped figure separated from the garish floral patterned chair. Sherlock whipped the headcover off and breathed not stale air as he weaseled around the writing desk and rummaged its contents.

“AH HAH!” John shouted triumphantly, making him jump and hide the mask behind him. John eyed his costume skeptically. “I knew you weren’t dead, you rotten man.”

“John, please, I can explain.”

“Explain later. Let me take a look. We must be sick in the head for loving you. Mary has been furious and worried.”

“You’re not mad?”

John smiled affectionately. “Welcome home, Sherlock.”


	7. jaguar (Stargate Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jaguar (Stargate Atlantis, Rodney & John)

“Sheppard, you do know there’s a jaguar following you?”

“Yeap.” John popped the word annoyingly. The jaguar helpfully yawned wide and long, displaying her sharp teeth.

Rodney flinched. “Aren’t you going to do something about it?”

“Hell, Rodney, I don’t know where it came from and it’s not doing. Besides, it’s not actually here.”

“Not. Actually.” Rodney sputtered, edging nearer until he could swipe in the jaguar’s vicinity. His hand went right through the animal, its form shimmering blue where his fingers had been. 

John shrugged and scratched his ear. “Ancient magic?” He offered.

“For the last time, it’s science!”


	8. (word) skirt: The Matador (Julien/Bean/Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (word)skirt: The Matador (Julien/Bean/Danny)

“Nice skirt, Julien.” Danny looked appreciative, but he still snickered like a juvenile schoolboy. 

Bean, though, propped her head on a fist and gave him the most languid up-down perusal, a tiny smile on one corner of her mouth. It made him preen a lot and he strutted. 

Just for her. Fuck Danny. 

“Was that yours?” Bean asked. “I can’t believe it still fits.”

Julien scoffed. “Course not. I stay fit, but I’m not seventeen anymore.”

“All that sucky - fucky?” 

He hiked his cheerleader skirt up a tad and knelt on the cushions, boxing Bean in.

“Of course, gorgeous, insatiable girl.”


End file.
